


Huntress Vs. Huntress

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Predator/Prey, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kyra is happy to meet another huntress in the in person but she wants to see her skill in the ring in the snake's own ring.





	Huntress Vs. Huntress

Petra grin,showing her curvy body,the dark skin huntress is wearing the same wrestling attire that kyra wears."i heared your a skilled predator and huntress in Greece, i am in saxon england,i never miss a mark on my prey and you'll be no different. "Petra said with confidence glowing. 

Kyra caresses her hair."Dont be foolish to make claims before fight a expert fighter."kyra said grinning. And as the bell rang,both women giggle as they perpare to lock up,kyra extended her right arm up and petra extended her left arm,petta licked her lips and moved away as kyra went to kick her.

Kyra rubbed her chin as she purred and leans forwards and offers a test of strength, petra smirk and trips the Greece huntress on her belly and flips around applies a facelock but kyra moved as she rolled around and wraps in a side headlock,petra locked around her surroundings and tried to break free but Kyra stopped her.

Giggling,kyra followed the fellow huntress's movements as pertra rolls around and as petra was on her hands and knees Kyra stopped her and appoles a side chinlock,hissing,kyra softly chuckled as she licked her lips and tightens the neck,petra growls and smiled,she noticed kyra's postion with the chinlock.

Kassandra and the rest of her wives and eivor and randvi looked with pleasured eyes,zopheras giggles while evior slowly licked the side of her left lip.

"Your enjoying you lover's situation,kyra will give her the chanllage she craves."odessa said with a smile,stroking the hair of kassandra.

"Petra is a wild kitten,cute to play but you can only tease for so much until she let her claws out and she will sink them in her target."eivor said feeling arouse as randvi grins and places her hand on eivor's regional area as the blonde female viking smirk.

Back in the ring,petra delivers some elbows to the left leg but kyra rams her right arm at the chin of petra and cranks the chin."you are a fistey prey,more excellent enough for me to break you down into submission."kyra grin as enterred her whitred dread form and hisses.

"Oooo,sexy and those snake hairs will be fine kills on my walls."petra said with smile as Kyra's snakes hissed in angered.

"Just try it,they would love to feast on your body for lunch."kyra said as she tightened her grin on the chin,suddenly she turns into a large snake and wraps her tail around the leg and leaped to the air with huntress and slasm her down as kyra turned to her human form,grining at the shocked look on Petra's face.

"You....you must be a goddess."petra said with disbelief. 

"No,but in today's society,a mutant."kyra said as she claped her hand with a smirk."come on the, get up and show me what type of huntress you are."

At the stands,shao jun,aveline and evie were shocked at how high kyra went and that petra is still standing now,eivor loooed impressed at the snake mistress's skills.

Petra fixed herself wobbing but still standing kyra sways her hips as she entered a stance,dancing like a snake while petra buckling,kyra mocked her as she laughed but her arrogance became her short coming.

Petra caught the snake by her leg as she tried kicking her,petra smirked while Kyra was surprised and gets whipped to the ground and gets locked in a single leg boston crab,wrenching the leg while squeezing the back has a firm grip,showing a bit of mercy to Kyra's health.

"Now my snake bearing friend now time to show me your fear."petra said twisting the leg she rested the leg while keeping the leg in her grasp,she moved the rest of her right arm,she slowly bends it earing a painful growl from kyra.

"What are you doing to my arrrrrrrrm uggggggggggggggh!"kyra yelled as her is bend behind Petra's head as kyra screams in pain."Oh gods no,this,i surpise myself even more now,Ahhhhhhhhhhh."she continued while screaming for dear life.

"Even a snake queen like yourself should know some humility,now lets see how far can you go."petra said with a chuckle  
"


End file.
